Finding Me
by ILovedADemon
Summary: Romano knows what love is. But he doesn't know how to find it. Room service anyone?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so, this my first story for you guys. Don't judge! This story is for my favorite anime series "HETALIA". I've been watching Hetalia for over a year now and I own the English-Dubbed DVD's...so I've watched then about 1000 times! I try my best to be creative and pull the reader into the story. With something they can relate to or imagine clearly. I think the best way to be a better writer is to read a lot more.**_

_**Anyway. This story is Romance, but not any of that mushy-icky-crapola. This story is for Spamano fans ONLY. Or for the people who are looking for AMAZING pairings, because you other stupid pairing failed.**_

Enjoy ;)

Chapter one

Love. What is it? Is it something only the richest, and prettiest can find? Why am I not loved? Why am I all alone? Why does nobody love me? I just want my hands to be filled with anothers. But why can't I say it? Why can I tell people how I feel? Why is this dark cloud always over my head, holding me down, making me feel everyone is ignorant and useless? Answers...where are you?

The sun was outside shining on my face through my window. Something felt peaceful. Only I couldn't figure out what this feeling of warmth was. It made me grin. I don't know why. Just the warmth was so powerful, it was strange. My little brother lay beside me in the bed. His cheeks where smushed between the pillows, and his skin was sparkling in the sun. I stroke his hair. I love my brother. He is everything to me. I vowed the day I saw him I'd protect him no matter what. Germany his "love" always took Italy away from me. He would never let ME just have a day with him. Germany was always everything to Italy. "Not even my own brother can love me?", I mumbled. A knock came to the door waking Italy from his sleep.

"Come in.", I said still tired. Italy was sitting up now and awake. I guess he's more of a morning person than me, but that's fine. I've always admired him. Even though he's younger than me, he really has a great personality. He could flirt really well, make great Pasta, and he could smile, and not say one crude word to anyone. For that I guess you could say I was jealous.

A head came around the corner. A spanish guy. His hair was all rugged, his skin was tanned, his brown eyes were shining from the sun. He came all the way from the doorway. His tall body, full of muscles. For a moment I was distraught. My stomach tingled.

"Who are you?" I said, my face turning a shade of red.

"Um, Room-Services, I was told to come and ask if you needed anything...Oh, so do you need anything?" I could tell the spanish guy wasn't familiar with his job. But I could see he wasn't afraid. He was just...new.

"Dumb-ass that wasn't my question. I said, who are YOU?" I gave him a stern look.

This guy was older than me by a few years I could tell. The way he was taller, and had a deaper voice.

"My name Is Antonio. Everyone just calls me Toni...ah- do you need anything?" He said staring at me and my brother.

Italy sat up a little more. "Do you have any pas-." My hand went over his mouth quickly.

"No Italy. Not for breakfast." I stared at the Span- I mean I stared at Antonio.

"We'd like just some cereal. BASTARD I SAID CEREAL! HURRY UP!" I know it was harsh, but what else are you suppose to say?

Antonio almost droped the hot towel that was on his arm. He wasn't afraid just conflicted. He was new to the job so didn't know how to deal with all these people critizing him. "Ah. Si." His eyes looked for bowls and place-mats. He filled the bowls with cereal, and milk. He gave the first bowl to Italy. Italy said his thanks, and smiled. In return Antonio smiled back. When he came over to me, he handed me my bowl. I grabbed the bowl, and accidently the tips of our fingers joined. My face shot red, and his grin turned into a small smile. I didn't say thank you, because I didn't know how exactly. He stared at me awhile, waiting for me to say something back. After what seemed like forever, I replied, "What the hell are you staring at?"

"Uh." He backed away. Said never mind. And walked away. Would I see him again? Ever? Would he be back tomorrow? Antonio. I kept repeating his name in my head. Italy looked at me and shrugged and continued eating. What was this feeling inside me? This knot. The feeling of me not being able to talk, or even eat. It's so weird how I've been feeling. I've felt happier sense I sall him in the doorway, how our fingers touched, and our eyes met. The stare of embarresment, guilt, and at the same time, joy. I look out the window amongst the trees, down to the river below. I see a figure feeding the ducks. It was him. Antonio. I could figure this out. What was this feeling I felt for him?

Chapter 2

-Soon to Come-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here guys. I made chapter two. I did this with my friend Emily on Skype. So you better like it. I had to wake up at 7:00 for this crap! Oh. Not the stories crap! Anyway hope you like it :)**_

It was 9:30 and probably time to get up. Italy was already downstairs by the time I got out of bed. I dressed in a blue shirt, and a pair of denim jeans and boots. I wasn't really in the mood to dress up or anything. Italy ran back upstairs where Germany followed behind him.  
_"What is that potato bastard doing here Fratelo?"_ I gave the potato bastard a disgusting look. _What was he doing thinking he could come up here and take Italy away from me again? It isn't fair._

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. _"Ugh. I need to take a fucking walk."_ I mumbled to myself. I put on my coat and walked outside. Even though it was burning outside I didn't like wearing short sleeves. If I die of a heat stroke...eh oh well. The wind wasn't blowing, the clouds weren't out. It was just quiet. Besides a few birds chirping every now and then. I walked on the path leading to the lake where I saw a figure feeding the ducks. _Oh shit. It's that guy..what's his name? Oh right Antonio. Ugh. Just ignore him._ I kept walking in the same path. _Just avoid eye contact a-._ _"Hey! You're the one I gave breakfast to! I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Part time job as a waiter/ roomservices. So what is your name?"_ He smiled, and his eyes looked so happy. Like he hadn't a care for any problems in the world. It's always when I see HIM, oh. How can I put it into words? My mind, my stomach, they just-ugh i don't know. Just something about him is different than most people. He's not ugly; he's not insanley hot, I'd describe him as cute. Like those stuffed Pandas' you see at the store. Just cute. He's nice too, like nice as in well...nice.  
_"Lovino Vargas. Now go away, I have nothing to say to you. You are a waiter. What a stupid career choice. You would ruin your life to serve people shitty food? Ugh. This is what I mean. You are ignorant, and ugly. If you want to talk to me do something productive."_ But I knew what I said was a lie. A big lie.

_**AHHHH! So? What did you guys think? Leave reviews ;) Man this was the shortest chapter I've ever done! Man. Writer's Block! Its 10:00 now and I got up at 7:00 man this is the biggest writer's block ever! This is fudging ridiculous! Eh. Oh well. Chapter 3 is coming soon. As the story progresses it's harder to write. Ya know what I mean? Oh. Sure you do. Anyway I hope you like it. And a COMPLETLY new story is coming soon! AHHH! SO EXCITED FOR THIS ONE! It's the PruHun pairing. I see Quail Chips in your future young ones o.O**_

_**Enjoy! And be patient!**_


End file.
